The present invention relates to a liquid synfuel additive composition for application to materials such as coal for facilitating more complete and efficient combustion thereof. This application is a Continuation-In-Part of Ser. No. 09/757,765, filed Jan. 10, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,133 under the same title, “Synfuel Composition and the Method of Using Same” by the same inventor, J. Hundley.
This invention centers around a substance to convert raw coal fines into a synthetic fuel product. This substance, classified as a chemical change agent, contains functional groups, which are chemically active, and combine with coal to bring about a compositional change.